1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to amusement devices, and specifically to a multi-configuration ball comprising interchangeable components.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sales of toys and other amusement devices form a large part of the economy. Amusement devices are available in a vast array of sizes, shapes, colors, and forms. Among the most popular toys are various types of balls, including basketballs, footballs, baseballs, soccer balls, and the like. Balls enjoy great popularity, especially among younger people, because they are associated with numerous indoor and outdoor recreational activities. Over the years, balls and related toys have proven to be successful and entertaining staples of the toy industry.
Conventional balls, however, have drawbacks such as having only one possible configuration. For example, a regulation football cannot be changed into a smaller football when its owner's needs change. Thus, a non-configurable toy like a football may become obsolete before the end of its useful life.
In addition, the lack of configurability with conventional balls does not permit the owner to use imagination and creativity in fashioning new types of toys. Multi-configuration toys such as "erector sets" and Legos (TM) enhance creativity while generally retaining a longer useful life because of the greater number of possible configurations. These creativity-enhancing toys have met with considerable success in the marketplace.
Conventional multi-configuration toys, however, have drawbacks. For example, toys created from interchangeable components are often flimsy and have difficulty retaining their unitary shapes. A toy made out of Legos (TM) generally breaks when dropped or otherwise subjected to stress or shock. Thus, many multi-configuration toys are not well adapted to being used in vigorous recreational activities.
Therefore, there remains a need for an amusement device that combines the popularity and durability of conventional balls with the creativity-enhancing aspects of multi-configuration toys. In addition, there remains a need for a ball that does not become obsolete because it is limited to a single configuration. Moreover, there remains a need for a ball that inspires creativity and imagination by providing interchangeable components, whereby the owner can change the ball's size, form, color and other characteristics. Additionally, there remains a need for a multi-configuration ball that retains its unitary shape during vigorous recreational activities.